Madison Dukesburry and the mask
by dec181985
Summary: After her first battle with the mask, Madison decides that she needs to have more fun with it.
1. Madisons fun time

After Lily thought she got rid of the mask, she arrived at her house.

Madison decided to go for a walk to clear her head.

While walking, she saw a couple kissing and wished something like that would happen to her.

Just then, she decided to go to the park so she could be alone.

While there, she took out the mask and raised it to her face.

As soon as it latched on, her body was spinning around in a tornado, going through the park.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved Madison.

Madison's hair was done up in cornrows and her head was a bright green color.

She was wearing the same dress as Jessica Rabbit and carrying an umbrella as it started to rain.

Once the rain stopped, Madison put the umbrella away and pulled out a mirror so she could look at her reflection.

"Smokin'! It feels so good to be back," she said.

Meanwhile, Lily was sitting at home wondering where Madison was so she went looking for her.

Madison was having too much fun and never wanted it to stop.

Over at the police station, Nurse Bupkiss and her clone found a way to escape.

Once they were out, they headed for the city to cause some mayhem on whoever they wanted.

When they saw Madison, they decided they had to find a way to get the mask off her face.


	2. The end of the clone

CWhen we return to Lily, we see her following Madison into the mountains while the nurse and her clone followed.

While there, Madison was being watched by an evil poacher, who not only killed animals but people who tried to help them.

As the poacher watched, she thought she would like to have those powers.

"I'll find out how that woman got those powers or my name isn't Danielle Boones," the poacher said, with an evil look on her face.

When Madison stopped running, the nurse's clone jumped on her back and took off the mask.

"Now to finish you off for good," she said, getting ready to put the mask on.

Suddenly, a female cougar jumped on her back and tackled her to the ground.

As the clone fell the cougar slowly started eating her.

When the cougar was done, she saw the mask on the ground.

When the cougarlooked at the mask, she got suspicious.

After the cougar saw it glow, she slowly lowered her head.

Just then, the mask jumped off the ground and latched onto the cougar's face.

The nurse watched as the coagar's body started spinning and got a horrified look on her face.

Lily and Madison just hoped they wouldn't be the cougar's next meal.


	3. The masked cougar

When we return to Madison and Lily, we see them watching as the cougar was spinning around and around.

Suddenly, the tornado stops spinning.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved cougar.

The cougar's head was a bright green color.

She had teeth like a sabre tooth tiger, she was taller and looking right at the nurse.

After that, the poacher came out of hiding and shot the cougar in the back right leg.

Lily stood in front of the cougar so the poachers couldn't shoot her again.

The poacher aimed her gun at Lily.

Then, Madison snuck up behind the poacher and took her gun from her.

"Give that back," the poacher ordered.

Madison slammed the gun against a rock and broke it.

"You idiot, don't you know that you're in danger?"  
the poacher asked, getting angrier by the second.

"I don't care, I'm not going to let you kill an innocent animal," Madison said.

Then, the poacher walked away getting angrier and angrier every time she took a step.

"Is she okay?" Madison asked.

"She's healing fast," Lily said.

"Why'd you save me?" the cougar asked.

"We friends of all animals and we couldn't let someone hurt you," Lily said.

"You can understand me?" the cougar said.

"Yeah, I guess the mask gives everyone the power to talk," Lily said.

"What's a mask?" the cougar said.

"The thing you're wearing on your face," Lily told her.

"Could you take it off, please?"the cougar asked.

Lily took the mask off the cougar's face.

"Thank you," the cougar said.

"No problem, what's your name?" Lily asked.

"You can call me whatever you want since you saved my life," the cougar said.

Lily turned to Madison.

"What should we call her?" Lily asked.

"Why don't we call her, Shasta?" Madison asked.

"I like it," Lily said.

"Me, too, by the way what are your names?" the cougar asked.

"I'm Lily," Lily said.

"I'm Madison," Madison said.

"I like your names, too," Shasta said.

"Thanks," Lily said.

"Yeah, thanks," Madison said.

"No problem," Shasta said.

"Why don't you come live with us?" Lily suggested.

"You sure I wouldn't be a burden?" Shasta asked.

"Nonsense, we'd love to let you stay with us," Madison said.

"Yeah, we can keep each other safe," Lily said.

"Then, I'd love to stay with you," Shasta said.

After they're done talking, they head home and take a nap.


	4. Watch out for traps

When we return to Lily and Madison, we see them trying to get away from the poacher. 

Suddenly, Lily got an idea.

She grabbed the mask from Madison and put it on causing her body to spin around in a tornado that went all through the forest knocking every single tree down.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved Lily.

Lily's hair was longer than usual, her face was a bright green color.

Just then, Lily pulled out a mirror and looked at her reflection.

"Smokin'! Man, I look good, but who doesn't look good when they get their green on?" Lily asked to no one in particular.

Just then, Nurse Bupkiss showed up in a robotic machine that she controlled.

Lily and Nurse Bupkiss started fighting.

When Lily heard a trap snap shut, she turned around to see what it was.

Nurse Bupkiss grabbed her face from behind and pulled the mask off.

The poacher was running towards them when the mask fell out of Nurse Bupkiss's hand and went flying in the air causing it to land on her face.

Danielle's body started to spin around in a tornado causing an avalanche as her body kept spinning around and around.

Lily had just come back from her consciousness when she heard another trap snap shut.

As she watched Danielle's body start spinning, she had no idea what she was going to do now.


	5. The masked poacher

When we return to Lily and Madison, we see them watching the poacher's body spin around and around setting off most of the traps.

When the tornado stops, we see a new and improved Danielle Boones.

Danielle's head was a bright green color.

She hard shark like teeth, and her eyes were fiery red.

Lily and Madison didn't know where to go because there were traps all around them.

So they waited for Danielle to come at them.

When most of the traps were set off, Lily threw one of the traps at Danielle's face causing her to yank off the trap.

As she pulled, the mask came off Danielle's face.

Madison made a dive for it, but it slipped out right out of her hands and landed right on her face.

Madison's body started spinning around in another tornado knocking over all the trees.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved Madison.

Madison's head was a bright green color.

She had on a dress like Jessica Rabbit's, except it was orange.

Just then, Lily saw Madison wearing the mask.

"Madison, listen to me, you have to take that mask off," Lily said.

"No way, never again," Madison said.

After that, Madison zipped out of the forest with Lily chasing after her.

Lily had no idea what she was going to do now.


	6. Shasta returns

ÑWhen we return to Lily, we find her still chasing after Madison trying to get the mask back.

Then, we see Shasta coming out of nowhere watching Lily chase Madison.

Shasta joined the chase.

The poacher Danielle Boones followed them.

When Lily caught up to Madison, she grabbed her face and pulled at the mask.

The mask came off and went flying through the air.

Shasta, who had just caught up to them, looked up and the mask fell right on her face causing her body to spin around in a tornado.

When the tornado stops, we see Shasta totally transformed!

Shasta's body remains the same, but her head and face down to the start of her neck is lime green in color.

"Time to have a little fun!" Shasta said, happily.

Danielle Boones chased after her.

Lily and Madison followed so they could warn Shasta.

Shasta was having to much fun to notice.

She's in for a big surprise when the three girls catch up to her.


	7. Shasta has some fun

When we return to Lily and Madison, we find them going after Shasta.

Shasta was having a fun time pulling pranks on people.

Meanwhile the poacher, Danielle Boones, was loading up her gun.

When Lily and Madison caught up to her, they stopped her from firing her gun.

Shasta had a fun time playing tricks on people.

"Ooh, somebody stop me!" Shasta said, excitedly.

Madison and Lily caught up to Shasta and pulled the mask off her face.

The mask went flying through the air.

Lily made a grab for it and missed causing the mask to land right on her face.

Lily's body started spinning around in a tornado causing damage everywhere.

When the tornado stops, we find Lily totally transformed!

Lily's hair was down to her knees, her head and face down to the start of her neck was lime green in color.

She was wearing a sparkling black dress and on her feet were sparkling black slippers.

"S-s-smokin'! It feels so good to be back!" Lily said, happily.

Then, she went off to have some fun with the mask.

Shasta went back into hiding while Madison went to find Lily.

Madison will have a long way to go to catch up to Lily.


	8. Lilys time to have fun

When we return to Lily, we find her pulling pranks on everyone she comes across.

Meanwhile, Madison is trying to catch up to her.

Just then, Nurse Bupkiss comes out of hiding and follows Madison so she can get the mask off of Lily's face.

While this is going on, Danielle Boones is looking everywhere for Shasta.

When Madison catches up to Lily, she grabs Lily's face and starts to pull.

When the mask comes off, it goes flying through the air and lands right on Nurse Bupkiss's face.

Nurse Bupkiss starts spinning around in a tornado causing a lot of damage.

When the tornado stops, we find Nurse Bupkiss totally transformed!

Nurse Bupkiss's hair goes down to her knees, her head and face down to the start of her neck is lime green in color.

She has on a camouflaged shirt with camouflaged pants and on her feet are camouflaged boots.

"Wow, it feels so good to be back!" Nurse Bupkiss said, enthusiactally.

When Lily and Madison see this, they have frightened looks on their faces.

Nurse Bupkiss pulls out a bunch of machine guns and starts firing them all at once.

Lily and Madison will have to think fast to get out of this one.


	9. Nurse Bupkisss night

When we return to Lily and Madison, we find them trying to get the mask back.

Nurse Bupkiss pulls out an operation table, and Madison lands on it.

Madison saw Nurse Bupkiss pull out a hyperdeemic needle and try to stab her with it.

Lily snuck behind Nurse Bupkiss and started to pull the mask off of her face.

The mask went flying through the air and landed right on Lily's face.

Lily's body started spinning around in a tornado causing damage everywhere she went.

When the tornado stops, we find Lily totally transformed!

Lily's hair was down to her ankles, her head and face down to the start of her neck was lime green in color.

She has on sparkling orange and white striped dress, and on her feet were sparkling orange and white striped slippers.

"S-a-smokin'! Man, I feel good!" Lily said, happily.

Lily went off to have some more fun.

Madison went after her trying to get the mask back.

Nurse Bupkiss followed, hoping to find a way to get rid of the two girls.

Wherever you see the mask there's bound to be trouble.


	10. Super Madison

When Madison catches up with Lily, she finds out she was being followed.

Nurse Bupkiss launched herself at Lily and grabbed Lily's face and started to pull.

When the mask comes off of Lily's face, it hits Madison in the head knocking Madison out.

When Madison comes through, she sees the mask on her face causing her body to spin around in a tornado causing damage everywhere.

Madison's hair is long, her head and face down to the start of her neck is lime green in color.

She has on a pink super girl costume with a red Son the front and on her feet are pink thigh high boots.

"S-s-smokin'! It feels so good to be back! Watch out world here comes Super Madison!" Madison said, excitedly.

Just then, she hears a cry for help and goes off to investigate.

Lily and the others follow her not knowing where they're going.

Madison will find out where the cry for help is coming from.

But that's a whole different story.

The End

For now


End file.
